Can You Last?
by Lady of Silver ExpressoHyper
Summary: Serena Conner has never been one to not stand up for herself. Lets just see if she can keep up her punk rock attitude, or will she become a poser of her own thrill-seeking ways!?


Serena Conner has never been one to not stand up for  
herself. When her rich unresponsible parents sent  
her to her Aunt's house for the summer, on their way   
off to an anual vacation, Serena loathed to return   
to the old routine. Shopping, hanging out with her   
cousin Andrew, and just a little bit of beach fun.  
She hardly thought of Andrew's bestfriend, who she   
had faught with the summers previously, and   
when she was driving away from the airport, only   
then did the memory of his navy eyes resurface.  
How Long Can You Last?  
Author: Cappuchino_Princezz  
Rated: PG13  
  
This is a little teaser.....I know it's short, but   
i need your opinions...because I'm not sure if I'll   
turn this into a good story.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 - To Aunt Edna's House We Go  
  
I suppose it had always been too much to   
ask of my parents. I had asked them to take me  
along when they traveled around the world, but   
they had always ignored my requests and dumped me   
at my Aunt Edna's. I'm not complaining about Aunt  
Edna, or her son, Andrew, but its Andrew's best   
friend that rubs me the wrong way, if you know   
what I mean. It seems as if he tries to prove   
me in the wrong with everything I do. Constantly   
we compete in anything and everything. Sports,   
grades, even popularity was a competition to him……  
  
****************************************************  
  
The Californian sun beamed down on me as I stepped   
on the gas pedal and the car shot off. The airport   
soon disappeared from my view, and I was no longer   
haunted by the large steele bird my parents owned.  
Sometimes age was an advantage. I was finally   
allowed to get my licence, much to my surprise,  
because my parents prefered me to be driven everywhere.  
I was now able to drive to Aunt Edna's myself. What fun.  
I was tieing my own nuice, I'll tell you how much   
fun I was having. Defiantly, for me being the rebel   
I was, I blared my music. My parents had told me   
that it wasn't music at all, and it was the most   
vulgar, vile composite of sounds they had every heard.  
Two words they disgusted. "Punk Rock"  
My mother spit the words out like bad fish   
eggs, and I could only smirk at the disdainfully   
sour face she made whenever she talked about it.   
My father was a little more understanding,   
he was the one that bought me the car and the system   
in it.  
Mom and dad are vacationing somewhere off   
the coast of Spain, relaxing on an island where   
there are parties all day and the waterfountains   
contain champaign.   
But enough of talking about them. They were   
the ones who sentenced me to a summer at Aunt Edna's.  
Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't   
love my Aunt Edna or her son, Andrew. It's just   
Andrew's bestfriend what's his name, that rubs me the   
wrong way. He's got the body of Adonis, and the ego   
of Narcisis. Sadly, he's my only match at fooze ball   
and the arcade games.   
I was really dreading seeing him again. The   
past two summers I'd begged the parentals to let me   
go to Europe with Mina Sison, my bestfriend. They   
actually let me. Well, Andrew had played the guilt   
trip on me at Christmas, and when he got my refusal   
of presenting myself in his hometown willingly, he   
went straight to the source, and asked my mom. I   
was completely devasted to say the least.   
He seemed rather desperate for company.   
I secretly hoped Darien had been killed in   
a car accident or transferred to a foriegn country,   
but that was only wishful thinking when I saw the   
shiny black sports car in the driveway of Aunt Edna's   
Victorian Style house's courtyard, amongst several   
others. Beginning to wonder what on earth could   
be going on, my hands tapped on the steering wheel   
in aggitation and anticipation, I couldn't help but   
blindly grope the door for the handle. Several men,   
well, college guys, were lounging on the veranda.   
A few were clothed in dress shirts with khakis or   
black slacks and dress shoes to complete their   
ansembles, but multiple others were dressed in   
casual clothes, their attire consisting of   
Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirts and faded baggy   
jeans, bulky docks disguising their feet. After   
I realized that I was slowing down to turn into the   
courtyard, I quickly checked for cars before   
signaling my turn and pulling in, kicking rocks and   
causing the guys to cease their heated conversation   
and turn my way. My music was still blaring, but   
as I slammed on the brakes I could hear the yell of   
Andrew. Rolling my eyes up toward the sky, the   
windows did as well, and I turned my music up as   
Andrew, my crazy frat boy cousin bounded down the   
stairs and practically jumped ontop of my car.   
"Get off Andrew!" I mouthed as I felt the   
car jerk slightly. I was presently rearranging my   
CD's and the large pile fell to the floor in a  
disorganised clutter.  
Andrew was sitting on the hood of my darling   
silver Mercadies. He was grinning like the idiot I   
remembered. The satisfaction of getting his way was   
clearly evident, and it was enough to boil my blood.   
Not bothering to turn down the music, I threw the   
shift into park and lept out of the sunroof, scrambling   
after my annoying cousin.  
"I'm going to kill you!" I screeched and tore   
after him. He was halfway up the stairs already.   
"Andrew Octavious Michael Johnson!" I called out   
his full name, effectively stopping him in his tracks   
at the top of the stairs. He turned toward me, and   
I threw my weight into him, which I'll admit isn't   
that much. He caught me easily but lost his balance   
at the momentum I had coming with me, and we toppled   
onto the veranda, my body cradled in his. I was still  
seething, but he was laughing. Andrew helped himself   
up, and when he attempted to help me also, I smacked  
his hands away and hoisted myself up like the independant   
woman I am. Actually, I found myself being pulled up   
a millisecond after I had turned down Andrew's helping   
hand. It was rather difficult to get up when I was  
wearing a skirt anyway, but I hadn't remembered that  
until I felt the denim of my helper brush my bare legs.   
The skirt was short, only coming to a little above   
midthigh, and was in layers of firey red, orange,   
and purpley blues. My tight red tank top and denim   
jacket clothed my body, and purpley blue knee-high   
boots were on my feet, adding two inches to my height.   
The temporary red, black, purple, and dark blue streaks  
in my hair were clearly visible in my ponytail, and my   
make-up was definitely making a statement. It's true I   
didn't dress like this all the time. There were   
occasions when I had dinner parties or galas to attend   
with my parents, but other than that, and working  
out or training for the sports and competitions,   
my closet was crammed full of crazy statement making,   
eye-catching, attention getting outfits that made   
several guys' heads turn and double take.   
"You punked out princess." Andrew laughed and   
pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled slightly. I   
hadn't seen him since Christmas. Although I was   
mad at him, it felt good to be seeing and hearing   
him after such a long time. Wait a minute, I had a   
choice in that situation. I had been flat out avoiding   
him when he came to our mansion on a short visit. I'd  
flown to New York for a serious shopping spree with Mina   
and Raye as soon as Mom mentioned his arrival.   
Pushing him away I glared defiantly at him.  
"Well, you haven't seen me in so long, dear Andrew.  
And if I'd had MY way, I'd be in London right now trying   
on dresses, rather than standing in the land of the Beach   
Boys." I bit out. He smiled even brighter and chuckled.  
"Well, Mom wanted to see you. She started talking  
about redecorating the living room, and you know she thinks   
you're the queen when it comes to fasion." He grinned at   
me. I smirked.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." I remarked.   
"Hey bleach girl, your car is still running." I   
spun on my heels at the sound of my hated adversary's voice.   
My eyes shamelessly moved from his shoes to the tips of   
his sexy hair, before finally settling on his piercing   
midnight blue eyes.  
Chapter 2 -   
"The name is Serenity, or Serena if you're lucky.   
Other than that, call me Miss Violet."  
"Violet eh? So the bleach queen has a lastname.   
I'd always wondered about that." his teasing remarks   
about the natural diamond highlights in my golden, but   
temporarily multi-colored, hair were grating on my nerves.   
"Now...." I paused, drawing a complete blank as   
to his name. Confused, I turned to look at Andrew for   
support and help. He eyed me oddly before slowly   
nodding his head to egde me on.   
"Darien." I heard a clearly feminine voice   
call out.   
*So THAT'S his name!* my internal voice cried out.  
*I'm SAVED!*  
He turned his head just as a tall scandalously   
dressed, red-headed bimbo ran out of the house and launched   
herself into his arms.   
*Woah! Back up there gurl! Since when did you start   
usin the word 'bimbo'? Yo momma sure didn't teach you that   
one.* My inner voice seemed to get the better of me, and   
I had no answer.  
(AN: What kind of story would it be without Beryl? I just   
had to put her in it. I'm the classics kind of girl. hehe.)  
  
The stringy neon pink straps of her swimsuit were clearly   
visible poking out of the shoulders of her black tanktop.   
She was in beach attire. The gaudy black swimskirt concealed   
nothing, not even the barely-there bottom of the two piece  
suit, I mean segment of string, she was wearing. But her   
flaming red hair and pale skin contrasted greatly with the   
swimsuit, and I had a feeling the other guys knew it because   
as I glanced at them, they were all turned away. Even Andrew,  
who never passes up a chance to learn more about the female   
anatomy, had diverted his eyes.   
"Beryl, aren't you supposed to be by the pool area?"   
Andrew questioned, still not looking at her. I turned toward   
him again at the tone in his voice. It was one of impatience   
and disgust. He seemed to notice my confusion once more and   
quickly pulled me to him. "Don't talk to her, Sere. She's   
not the right kind of person you need to be socializing   
with." he whispered to me.  
"What is that racket? It sounds like screeching   
monkeys!" I heard the woman complain.   
"It's Serena's music."  
Anger once again licked along my viens and I used   
all my self-control to stop from exploding on the two.  
"It's called music, whoever you are." I managed to   
bite out before I pulled Andrew down the stairs with me.   
Stalking to my car, I reached for the door handle and tried   
to open it. Finding the doors locked, I sighed and hoisted  
myself onto the roof and leaned down through the sunroof,   
that was still open from my earlier hurried escape.   
Turning the volume down, I proceeded to reach for the   
ignition. After that, my fingers strained to reach the   
unlock buttons, and I sighed with relief after the click   
of the doors unlocking was heard.  
I slid out of the sunroof and opened the driver's  
-side door before slipping in. Andrew was already in the   
passengers seat.   
"Where are you going Andy?" Beryl called out.  
"I'm going on short ride with my cousin." he  
barked coldly. "If my mom wonders where I'm at, guys,   
tell her the princess has arrived, but we left for a  
coffee break. We'll be back in a few." At the end   
of his message, I started the car and the engine purred.   
Smiling in satisfaction, I cranked the volume to drown   
out the sound of the bimbo's high pitched, fake voice.   
"Drive Sere." I heard Andrew's order and stomped onto   
the gas after swiftly switching into drive. We kicked   
up rocks but were out of sight in a matter of seconds.   
  
Not bothering to slow down as I took a sharp corner  
I laughed as Andrew gave a small yelp of fright as a car  
horn blasted. Apparently, I had pulled out infront of   
a stupid bus-looking vehicle. He turned off my music   
and I spotted a parking space. Slowing down, I slid into   
the spot, and shut off the engine.   
Turning toward him, highly amuzed to say the very  
least, I rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Now I know why you wanted me to come keep you  
company this summer." I offered a slight smile. He returned  
it slowly.  
"It's not just that, Princess." He sighed, looking  
out the window.  
"Then what else?"  
"I wanted you to take Beryl's place."  
  
The prospect of driving to the nearest mental clinic   
and leaving my dearest cousin there donning a straight jacket  
was very entertaining.  
I can't say that my mind didn't entertain the idea. But,   
instead, I turned the engine back on and waited for my chance to  
break back into the traffic stream. Not bothering to start a   
conversation, I knew I'd end up kicking him out of the vehicle  
if I had tried to utter something. Barely recognizing that I   
was still driving, I navigated through the streets aimlessly,  
until we finally pulled into Andrew's driveway.  
  
Darien and Aunt Edna were waiting on the porch.   
Scrambling to fasten my seatbelt, in order to look responsible,  
(like I ever wear the annoying thing!) and plastered on a fake   
smile. Andrew had turned my music back on and so I saw Edna   
cringe at the sounds that caused her pain. Slowly, we pulled   
up to the front and I shut off the car once again.  
Aunt Edna raced down the stairs, with Darien following   
shortly behind her. She rushed to me and I soon found myself   
being crushed in her strong hold.   
"Oh Serenity, darling! I'm so glad you decided to   
come this summer."  
"It's wonderful to be here, Aunt Edna." she released  
me and I inhaled fresh air. "Andrew mentioned you're thinking  
about redoing the living room was it?" As I talked we strolled  
into the house, Andrew and Darien trailing behind.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right dear. The western style just doesn't  
suit my tastes anymore. I was thinking we go for an oceanic   
or ice castle appearance." She gushed excitedly. I smiled at  
her enthusiasm, and felt very guilty for not having visited.  
  
We all ended up eating dinner together, and relaxing in   
the den. I excused myself first, and slipped into the favorite  
part of the house. The study. It was like a library, crammed  
full of books. I had read almost half of them.  
I quickly searched the shelves for the book I thought  
they had. I was dieing to read it. One of my teachers had  
reccommended it.  
  
After about two weeks of torture under the cold eyes  
of Darien, I finally escaped back home. Aunt Edna was set.  
She had decided to decorate her living room with tropical  
airy decor. Andrew was asleep the day I left, and Aunt  
Edna said her teary good-byes, before I hurriedly hopped  
into my car and sped away. There wasn't much confrontation  
over the next few years, because I was off to college in  
England, studying to become an interior designer.  
  
Mom hadn't been too thrilled with my newfound   
independancy, and always insisted on sending a two thousand  
dollar check once a month, which I always deposited into   
my bank account. It was pointless to use it, because I  
was working as a part-time secretary to a fasion designer  
who had seen my work at a fesitval, and contacted me.  
I graduated, which means I had to return home.  
It's a shame, and I really didn't want to, but mom and dad  
had been insistant, so I was packed on their private jet,  
and flown to America, the land of the free, and home of   
my grave. (just kidding.....or am I?) When the jet   
landed, I was very hesitant to get out of my seat.   
Although it had been six years, it wasn't enough  
time to myself. I had contemplated having the pilot   
turn around half-way through the flight, but when I   
had to fight with the seat belt, I realized that fate  
wanted me to suffer, and suffer I would. I remember  
wondering how long I could last.  
Seeing all those familiar faces, and possibly   
only being able to place a select few. I had lost   
touch with many of my old acqaintances, but I wasn't   
saddened at that.  
The jet was finally stopped, but I remained  
seated, my hands grasping the cold buckle.   
I was suddenly very self-concious as to my   
outfit. My low rise sweatpants, (the ones that are  
all the rage now) and my skimpy t-shirt didn't seem  
as elegant now as they did when I was rushing through  
my apartment. I wasn't perfect, I couldn't ALWAYS   
get up on time. Slowly, the buckle unclasped, and I  
slid from my seat, managing to grab my bag in the one  
next to me. With my sweatjacket tied around my waist,  
I paused just before the door to slip it on, before  
descending the steps. Cool air gently blew my hair  
around my face, and I swiped and secured the rebellious  
locks with a ponytail holder. It had remained it's  
usual length, but there was no trace of the outrageous   
colors that I had once donned. My icy cerulean blue  
eyes were hidden behind stylish sunglasses, and as my  
blue suede tennis shoe clad feet carried me over to   
a large group that waited behind the gate, I scanned   
the crowd. I didn't know for whom, I wasn't certain.  
Spotting a familiar head of unruly blonde hair, I allowed  
a smile to grace my glossed lips. My parents were the  
first to do the honor of hugging me. But, I was passed  
from person to person, down what seemed like an endless  
line of forgotten faces, soon after. And then, I was  
handed over to the blonde man, and I actually enveloped  
him in a tight hug first.  
"I'm so glad to see you Andy!" I couldn't help   
but gush. It was wonderful to be held by his strong  
arms once again.   
"Missed you Princess. You're not going back,   
are you?" he squeezed me tighter. I smiled softly.  
"At least not for awhile. I'll be over to   
visit you and Aunt Edna in a week or two. I've got  
business to attend to there." In truth, I did. My  
former boss had talked me into getting an interview  
for a fasion company in California. I had agreed,  
and the date was in two weeks.  
  
That night, as I was pacing my old room, my   
sketch pencil stuck in my hair, my hand to my chin,   
and my glasses hanging low on my nose, I was brought  
to a halt when there was a knock on my door. The  
entire West wing was my side of the house, so, after   
glancing at the clock which read 10:02, I was wondering   
who would be knocking at this time.  
"Yes?" I cleared my throat, trying my best to   
sound very much annoyed. I was more intrigued than  
annoyed, but not many people knew the difference with   
me.  
"Sere, open up before I break this damn door  
down." growled a familiar voice. I smiled and rushed  
to fling the door open and hug my best friend, Raye  
Randal. Her raven black hair and violet eyes were  
just as I remembered, and I was really happy to see   
her.  
"HI!" I couldn't help  
"Maybe, if you still wanted the ice castle, we   
could go all white and ice blue. Crystal for the lamps   
and the chandalier. Maybe even go with a dark look.  
Thinking of cobalt carpeting."  
I rattled on, not really having to worry about what she thought.  
She always loved my ideas.  
"Wonderful idea. Do you think you could higher your   
company to do it?" she suddenly inquired. I was abit taken   
aback by the sudden suggestion.  
"My company?" I was confused. Only my parents and   
friends knew that I ran Moon Design Inc.   
"Yes, dear. Your mother just raved about your decorating  
skills.  
  
Thanx for reading this. Drop me a message or e-mail me at  
expressoncream@hotmail.com. I look forward to the e-mails! 


End file.
